Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 25: Mumble gets hurt
The group arrived at the glaciers thanks to Johnny's short cut, although Mumble wished it was a lot less disgusting of a trip to get there. FLASHBACK Johnny led them to a small cubicle in his room. He opened the door to reveal his short cut. "Um, Johnny" Mumble said. "You realise that's a toilet, right?" "Do you want to save Chrysta?" "Yes, of course. But, are you sure we need to go down that thing to save her?" "Oh, for the love of Guin" Johnny sighed, grabbing Mumble and dropping him down the toilet, which was revealed to be a long pipe that led down like a tunnel to the north glaciers. Once his friends had joined him, all five of them crawled through the tunnel and arrived at their destination. FLASHFORWARD(ever so slightly) "Okay, we're here. All we need to do now is find Chrysta" Mumble said once they had all made it through the pipe. "Got it. We'll split up" Winter said before getting an icicle and drawing a small picture in the snow while explaining his plan. First, he drew seven different shapes. "Okay, here's how it works. Mumble, you're the triangle. Barry, you're the square." "It's hip to be square!" Barry exclaimed. "Yeah. Whatever. Fantine, you're the octagon, I am the trapezoid, Gloria is the hexagon and Chrysta is the star. Oh, and Johnny is the circle." "Isn't that an oval?" Johnny protested. "M hm. Yeah. Oval, got it. Okay, here's the plan. So the triangle goes with the square and trapezoid up into this glacier to look for the star, while the octagon and the oval- "Isn't that a circle?" "It doesn't matter. oval, circle, whatever, man. Anyway, so the octagon and the oval/circle go down to find the hexagon and keep her as far away as possible for as long as they can while the triangle goes to talk some sense into the star. Then all the shapes go back down to Antarctic Academy and clear the star's name and then the star and the hexagon become friends, the square and the octagon start dating and then all of the shapes live happily ever after. Kapeesh?" "Wait. The square and the octagon" Barry said looking at Fantine, who shot him a small flirtatious smile. "Okay, that's the plan. Are there any questions?" Johnny quickly raised his flipper. "Are there any questions not about the circle. I mean oval. I me- oh, whatever." Johnny quickly lowered his flipper. "Alright. Split up" Winter said before Fantine interrupted with "Well, actually Winter, wouldn't it be better if Johnny went with you and Mumble to find Chrysta?" "I guess so, but you can't distract Gloria by yourself." "Barry can keep me company" Fantine said, looking at Barry smiling innocently. Barry was not very keen to be with Fantine at this point, not after what Winter had said about the square and the octagon, but Johnny knew Chrysta better than he did, so it was supposedly for the better. And so they split up. Winter, Mumble and Johnny went up the mountain to find Chrysta, while Fantine accompanied Barry to find and stall Gloria, but Barry was sure that Fantine had something else on her mind. When they arrived at the top of the glacier, Johnny spotted Chrysta sitting alone on the edge of the cliff. She wasn't intending to jump, she just wanted to be alone. She was trying to stay as far away from Mumble as possible, because she didn't want to hurt him again. "Chrysta?" Mumble said. "Mumble! What are you doing here?" "We came here to take you home" "No, I can't go back. I-I-I'm wanted for violent assault. If you ask me, my home is right here. So, yeah, you should go." "But we just got here" said Johnny. "Mumble, please. You belong in Emperor Land." "And so do you" "No, I don't. I belong here. alone" Meanwhile, at the bottom of the glacier, Barry and Fantine sat alone, waiting for Gloria to come past. Fantine exhaled quietly and rubbed her flipper, which Barry noticed. "Are you okay" he asked. "Is your flipper okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold, that's all." "Yeah, it is pretty cold tonight, isn't it. Well, we could make a fire until Gloria comes." "No no no, you don't have to do that for me. After all, there are other ways to keep warm" Fantine said seductively, hoping Barry would get what she was talking about. With his eyes opening to their full extent in embarrassment, it became clear that he did. "Okay, if I wasn't certain that you were a lesbian I'd think you were coming onto me." "Well then you thought correctly" Fantine said quickly before pushing Barry against the edge of the iceberg they were sitting on, interlocking her own beak with his passionately. While they were carrying on with this penguin equivalent to "making out", Gloria was able to walk straight past them to the top of the mountain. "Chrysta, just forget about everyone who doubted you" Mumble said. "forget about everything bad. Just let it go." "Mumble please, I'm just trying to protect you." "Chrysta, you don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid." "Mumble, I'm dangerous. Just stay back" Chrysta said before running up a nearby flight of stairs. "Chrysta! Wait!" Mumble shouted, following her up the stairs. "Mumble! Where are you going?" Johnny shouted. Meanwhile, Gloria ran up the glacier chased by Barry and Fantine. "Come on, Barry, we need to catch her!" "What is your problem, Fantine! Winter said that the square and the octagon start dating after we've cleared the star's name!" "Oh no! You are not pinning this on me! My eyes were closed when we were kissing!" Once Gloria had outrun them she pushed past Johnny and Winter and secretly followed Mumble. Chrysta ran up the stairs with Mumble in close pursuit. "Chrysta come back" he shouted. Gloria hid behind an iceberg to see their conversation. She was waiting for the precise moment for a good reason to attack Chrysta. "Mumble stay back please, then you can be safe from me" Chrysta responded. "Please Chrysta. Just let me help you. We can fix this together." "Together?" "Yes. You and me. You're my best friend." Tears of joy began to fill Chrysta's eyes as she embraced Mumble tightly, with Gloria watching unbeknownst to either of them. Chrysta whispered a small "I'm sorry" in Mumble's ear. Gloria had finally had enough. She jumped out from her hiding place and shouted "Wolfsworth" really loud, surprising them both and causing Chrysta to slip, swiping her claws in Mumble's direction, causing him to yelp in pain, slashing him across the chest, leaving a bleeding wound just below his throat. "Mumble!" Gloria shouted. Chrysta ran to Mumble's side, lifting his head up and crying with guilt. "Mumble, I'm so sorry. So so sorry." "Chrysta. It's okay. It's just a scratch. Honestly." Suddenly Gloria kicked Chrysta away from Mumble, pushing her constantly out of jealous rage. "What is your problem you monster. You can't touch anyone without hurting them, can you? Get out of here! Leave him alone. Go somewhere where you can't kill anyone!" Chrysta ran away quickly into the mountain, with Mumble running after her until Gloria stood in his way. "Where are you going, Mumble?" "Why did you do that! How can you treat someone like that!" "What did you expect me to do! She attacked you, Mumble!" "She did not and you know it!" "Mumble, I'm not letting you go any further!" Mumble resorted to headbutting Gloria and knocking her to the floor before running in Chrysta's direction. Gloria tried to follow him before being grabbed by Johnny. "Let me go!" "Why should I. It's not like you ever cared about Mumb- "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT MUMBLE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Johnny thought for a moment and reached the conclusion "you love him. Don't you?" Mumble ran into the dark room to search for Chrysta, but to find no one there. He wanted to help Chrysta because she was his friend. If only she would let him. "I'm sorry Chrysta" Mumble said before turning back. "I'm so sorry." When Mumble had left, Chrysta walked out of the shadows and, seeing her friend leaving, sat on the floor and wept quietly. Next chapter: Because you're a freak! Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions